


Of Cats and Spells

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cas finds it amusing, Dean is Not Amused, Dean's allergic to cats, Fluff, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuff Castiel, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to study for a potions test but Castiel's pet cat is causing... problems. </p><p>(Also Dean happens to be studying for the wrong test. Good thing he has Cas to help him... right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Spells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdOnDuty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdOnDuty/gifts).



> heyyy! this was meant to be a gift to a friend of mine on their return trip back home, but then i came down with a nasty cold and decided to write and post early. i hope you like it!

“Get your damn cat outta’ my face Cas!”

Dean’s shouts could be heard all throughout the dining hall. The cat in question, a massive, _fat,_ monstrous beast of black fur and bright blue eyes, was crawling over Dean’s textbooks and was making a show of batting her tail in Dean’s face at every available opportunity.

The Gryffindor student sputtered as the tail wacked him in the nose and he slammed his fists into the table. “ _Cas_!”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Cas suddenly appeared to his right, scooping up the hissy cat and rocking her in his arms. “I didn’t realize she’d gotten so far away.”

Dean sneezed and shook his head. He didn’t care for apologies. He was infinitely _more_ interested in the stash of Kleenex his friend often kept in the folds of his robes, however, and grabbed his friend to pull him closer.

Cas huffed at him irritably. “You know there’s a spell for that.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, ripping the item in question from Cas’s pocket and sneezing into it repeatedly. “Just keep your damn cat— _achoo!_ —away from me!”

Cas frowned down at him and nodded. But instead of taking the cat away, he promptly sat down at the Gryffindor table and set his cat down on the bench beside him. “You’re not _that_ allergic, Dean. You’re just unhappy that it’s fur got on your face.”

“And whose,” another sneeze, “fault is that?”

Cas smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “You could have removed it yourself.”

Dean scowled and blew his nose one last time. He turned to his textbooks, frowning at the cat hair that now covered the books and the table everywhere. “You gonna’ do something about this?”

“What would you suggest?” Cas grinned coyly, petting his cat and completely ignoring Dean’s frustration.

“I don’t know!” Dean snapped. “Wave your stupid freaking wand and blow it away, or just take your cat somewhere else. It’s your responsibility! Deal with it!”

Cas only grinned and pet his cat some more. “I don’t see why you can’t make the spell yourself, Dean.”

Dean growled and glared at the black cat hair covering the potions example. He pulled out his wand and sighed, wracking his brain for the right words.

“Uh…” He said after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes Dean?” Cas said, entirely unhelpful.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember the word.”

Cas grinned and pulled out his own wand. He muttered something under his breath, and instantly all the cat hair blew off the books and the table around them. Sneezing from the Hufflepuff table resulted.

“Wait,” Dean exclaimed. “What was that? What did you say?”

Cas collected the cat in his arms and stood. He smiled down at Dean and replied, “I suggest you study it before our test this Monday.”

“The hell, Cas?!” Dean exclaimed, but Cas was laughing and running away. Like hell Dean was going to accept that. He closed all his books and piled them before jumping off the bench and dashing after his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> me:   
> 1\. lovefromdean.tumblr.com (main blog)  
> 2\. destielblesseed.tumblr.com (all things destiel fics)


End file.
